Digging Deeper Within
by smartkid37
Summary: When an ordinary spring day turns into anything but ordinary, one agent finds that his life will never be the same and that it's not so hard to dig deep within himself and find not only the strength to meet the new challenges but also to ask for help - even from the one person he's never asked for it from before.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**_ This bunny bit me the other night - big. Not a terribly long one - but one itching to get out, nonetheless.  
>Don't worry - the other wip's have not been forgotten or abandoned<em>

**WARNING:** _A bit of unpleasantness and OC Death within the 1st two chapters._

_and now...on to our story._

* * *

><p>"…<em>.and we'll stay out and play, all <em>_**night**__, right Daddy?" _

Tim McGee glances up at the high-pitched , excited chatter of a young child, smiling at the picture she and the man walking beside her make walking hand –in hand in the direction of the playground that's just below the next rise.

The child's father, with his well-kept black hair, thin build and easy-going manner, laughs genuinely as he looks affectionately at her and Tim can see he's proud of her, a preschooler whose hair matches his own excitedly skipping alongside him, holding his big hand with her little one. His eyes protectively scan the area, briefly crossing glances with Tim but quickly returning to his daughter as he answers her question, his voice carrying clearly through the air amidst the background noise of dogs barking and people talking. "No, Shyanne. We _can't _stay here all night, silly goose.

The NCIS Agent idly soaking up the sun on his lunch hour on this first Friday afternoon of spring, is mesmerized by the happiness that surrounds the pair, watching them as they pass him by with barely more than a glance from the little girl. It's a happiness that seems mixed with a hint of sadness Tim can't put his finger on and smiles at the disappointed look that crosses the little girl's face as she turns it up towards her father as she pleads her case. "Da…ddy, I am not a silly…..!"

Tim shifts on the bench, stretching his legs out in front of him, the sun glinting off the badge on his belt. He watches as unexpectedly, the beautiful little girl looks back over at him, her eyes riveted to the badge. _Of course! The way it's lit up by the sun now, it's no wonder she's seen it._

"Shyanne, what is it, honey?" Her father asks with concern as she tugs him in Tim's direction.

The little girl says nothing as she stops in front of the surprised NCIS Agent who embarrassingly looks at the girl's father.

"I'm sorry. It must be my badge. The sun probably caught it and brought it to her attention."

"It's okay. As long as you don't mind a little 5-year old admiration." The little girl's father replies good-naturedly, chuckling as he holds out his hand. "Andrew Edwards. And this little pest, is my daughter, Shyanne. Shyanne, find your manners please."

"Sorry, Daddy. Hi. What is that?" Her manners and inquisitiveness all come together in a rush of words as she points to Tim's belt where his badge is clipped.

Tim laughs. "Tim McGee, NCIS." He says to Andrew as he shakes his hand in return. "And it's fine. ' Turning to the little girl, he bends down at the knees so he can speak to her on her level. "Hi. My name is Tim. And_ this_ is my badge. I have to have it on for my job." He unclips his badge from his hip ad holds it out for her to touch.

In awe, Shyanne runs her fingers over the badge and looks back up at him. "It's so pretty."

Tim huffs out a laugh. "You think so?"

Shyanne nods. "Yes. Very pretty!" Turning to her father, Shyanne tugs at his hand. "Daddy is Tim a sss..tranger?"

Shaking his head, Andrew sits down on the bench, drawing his daughter up to his lap to explain things to her. "No Honey. _Mr._ Tim is a policeman. See his badge? That means when there's trouble – he's someone you go to for help."

"Oh. Okay. Can we go play now? Member, we're gonna stay and play _all_ night!"

Chuckling now, the father gently chucks the little girl under the chin. "I know I promised you could play after lunch. But that doesn't mean we can stay all day, munchkin. Now, say goodbye to Mr. Tim and we'll go play."

"Goodbye, Mr. Tim!" Shyanne shouts happily as she sprints away in excitement.

"Shyanne!" Andrew hollers at her firmly. "Stop!"

Freezing in mid stride, the little girl turns to face the wrath of her father. Surprisingly, he hasn't moved. "Come back here!"

"Da…ddy!" The little girl complains loudly without moving.

"Don't!" He warns her sternly.

Once she's retraced her steps and reaches her daddy's side, he reaches for her hand and asks her a question. "What's the rule?"

"Not 's'possed to run?"

"Heh. You can run outside, munchkin. "But you _can't _run off without an adult with you. Not supposed to leave me behind. Remember?"

"Sorry, Daddy."

"I forgive you, honey. But keeping you safe is too important for you to run off by yourself. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Can we go now? Please?"

Andrew turns to Tim. "Nice meeting you. Duty calls."

"What's duty, Daddy?" Shyanne asks bewildered.

Andrew laughs as he chases the subject back into less complicated waters. "Let's go play, Shyanne."

"Yea!" Pulling her father with her, the five year old laughs loudly in her excitement. Suddenly she stops and looks intently at her father. "Will Kira and Mommy be there, Daddy?" The little girl asks almost sadly.

Wiping a hand across his face, Andrew's face takes on the look of someone who's recently lost tragically in life.

"Daddy?" Shyanne pushes, her little voice sounding worried now that her daddy's not answering her.

"Shyanne, honey we talked about this, remember? Heaven? Where your mommy's daddy has been since before you were born and now where Mommy, Granny and Ki_ara_ and Gammy are, too?"

With tears shimmering in her eyes, Shyanne looks down at the ground. "Oh. I firgot…car acc…dent."

"That's right, honey." Andrew pulls his daughter to him and hugs her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay, Sweetheart. Sometimes, for a minute, I forget, too"

Her sunny disposition turned around, Shyanne plops herself down on the ground. "I don't wanna go without 'Kira' or Gammy! **sniffle** **sniffle** I want Mommy!."

"Oh Honey. I know this is the first time you're going to a playground without sissy. And I know Gammy played with you and Sissy all the time. But we need to try with just you and me anyway. Okay? We both miss mommy, but we have each other." Andrew tugs on her hand until she gives up and lets him pull her up to her feet. "C'mon I'll race you. Think you can run faster than me?"

"Yes! C'mon, Daddy!" Shyanne's gone from his grasp in a heartbeat and he's after her in a flash.

Tim watches in sadness mixed with mirth as the pair make good time crossing the grass towards the playground catching up to each other, rolling on the ground together and stopping to catch their breaths. He can't help but feel for the little girl and her loss of a sister and mother so early in her young life; not to mention; from the sounds of it, both grandmothers – and all at once, too. Lingering as if needing to see that they're going to be okay, Tim watches as they stand to their feet and stand still for a few moments, their voices carrying on the airwaves. "Wow, you _are_ fast!"

"C'mon, Daddy, let's do it again!"

"Oh, no, honey. Daddy' tuckered out! Let's just walk from here okay?"

Glancing around the park, Tim smiles at the pockets of people enjoying life to the fullest on this beautiful spring day. Scores of people lounging on the grass with a book or laptop in front of them, some spending time with their dogs on extended leashes as they play fetch with them without bothering anyone around them, while others, like himself, just sit there in peace, enjoying the weather while they can.

Getting to his feet, he sighs. It's time to get back to work. It might be a slow day with Ziva and Tony away on a case and Abby on vacation, but it's still a work day for him and he really doesn't need the boss mad at him for something as preventable as being late from lunch. Tim takes one last glance in the direction that Andrew and his daughter are headed before he turns to leave. Funny, while the pair is still visible, there's no other kids coming or going from that direction. The only person around them is that one tall guy jogging the trail. Oh well. The playground _is _kinda fun when it's not crowded.

Turning away, Tim slowly heads back in the direction of the parking lot where he parked his car, sending up a silent prayer that that little girl's life know only happiness and joy from here on. It sounds like she's already had enough sorrow and heartbreak to last her a lifetime.

**************NCIS******************

""I waited all day, Daddy! C'mon!" Shyanne remembers thinking this morning that she wanted to come here. She's bubbling with excitement now. Her momentary voyage back into grief over her mommy and little sister's fairly recent deaths, pushed aside by her five-year old's mind attraction to all things fun and spending time playing with Daddy.

"Shyanne, there's plenty of daylight left you know. We don't have to hurt ourselves trying to get there faster, ya know."

Finally, they're going to the playground! She's been waiting all day! Glancing around, she noticed lots of people here at the place Daddy said was a park. She didn't see any slides yet or very many kids her size. She notices a man walking fast coming from out of the woods up ahead. He's too far away for her to recognize him but she does like how fast he's walking. _One day I'll walk that fast just to see how much fun it really is_. In typical short attention-span thinking, her mind goes back to Mr. Tim's badge. She liked Mr. Tim and she liked his badge. But, she's happy to finally be going where she's been wanting to go and she can't get there fast enough. She pulls harder on Daddy's hand.

"Shyanne, it's okay! Slow down!"

As her eyes came back to her daddy walking beside her, Shyanne sees the fast moving man again as she hears her daddy's direction to slow down. Somehow, he's gotten a_ lot_ closer already! Feeling different all of a sudden, Shyanne steps back closer to her daddy. She doesn't know that man who's now wearing a funny looking mask over his face with holes for his eyes, nose and mouth, but he looks like he's coming right at Daddy - fast and her and for some reason he makes her feel the need to be as close to Daddy as she can be.

"Thank you for slowing down, sweetie." Andrew tells his daughter, his eyes scanning the park to his left.

No one's gonna knock her daddy down! Stepping in front of her father, Shyanne stops and waits. The man will have to move away from daddy now!_ Why is he wearing that over his face, anyway? _

"Whoa, honey!" Andrew exclaims as she steps in front of him, forcing him to step on her little feet. "Honey! What's the….umph!"

Knocked to the ground along with the man who'd run into them _and_ her daddy, Shyanne has no air with which to scream. She can't breathe. Her heart's beating loudly in her chest and everything hurts! The pain all over from falling feels terrible and Daddy must be hurt too because he's not getting up. Finally her breath comes back and she sends it back out in a terrified scream that rips through the air _"Daddy!_ **DADDY!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_ Name and description of the park - mine._

_OC Characters - are mine (Literally - Shyanne is my granddaughter - Andrew is her father) Last names have been changed to protect the innocent._

_Also - a bit of A/U applied to the family status of my OC's. Thankfully - None of the story's deceased are gone in real life._

_Oh - and the discrepancy in the little sister's name - belongs to Shyanne. (Literally) She calls her Kira - and we attempt to correct her by pronouncing with the emphasis on the part she gets wrong. "Kiara"  
><span>_

* * *

><p><em>"DADDY!<em> **DADDY!"**

His heart stops at the terrified screams of a child. The coincidence is too damning – the fact that he's _just_ left the presence of a child with her father – and now this heart-wrenching… Tim whips around and freezes in horror. Even from here, he can distinguish the figure of five year Shyanne, terrified and screaming on the ground in a heap, next to the still form of her father laying motionless at her feet, the jogger standing over the fallen man, reaching out to him with, wait is that something in his hand?. Without further hesitation, Tim's off like a shot in their direction, trying to get there faster than his feet can carry him. **"Hey!"**

_*******NCIS*******_

The man who she'd just seen walking fast from the woods, now stands over her daddy and bent down to say something to him. There's something in his hand but she doesn't know what it is. With her hands and knees hurting from where she'd fallen, her tears come on their own and for a minute her eyes are on her own boo-boos and not on her daddy so she doesn't see the push the object closer to her daddy's chest and pull the trigger or see him leave. But Daddy's still not moving and that is very scary! Turning her eyes back to his still form, her fears take over because what's even scarier is that his white shirt is turning red now. Even as she hears Mr. Tim yell out in the distance, Shyanne yells out. **"Daddy, get up!"**

_*******NCIS*******_

He can't be in two places at once he realizes as the jogger takes off in the opposite direction from Tim, moving too fast for him to be easy to catch. Besides the fallen man's life is more important right now. Tim's heart is up in his throat even before the next fear filled scream from the distraught preschooler rents the air.

"_**Daddy, get up!"**_

Dropping to his knees at the little girl's side, he tries to calm her as he looks the downed man over. "Okay, Shyanne. Mr. Tim's gonna help. Sssh Calm down, okay?" Spotting the quickly growing spot of red on the man's shirt, he whips out his phone and speed dials 9-1-1 with one hand, tucking the phone under his chin as he shrugs out of his light windbreaker and uses it to apply pressure on the wound.

"Timothy McGee, NCIS Agent. I'm at McArthur Park, got a man down – looks like he's been shot. He's on the hill right before the dip where the playground sits. Hurry please!"

Snapping his phone shut, he glances at Shyanne as he applies pressure to the fallen man's wound. "What happened, honey?"

"HIM!" Shyanne yells angrily as she points with her middle finger, towards the retreating jogger who, for some reason seems to have slowed down as if maybe he's thinking he's gotten away with this. At this moment the guy is whipping the ski-mask from his head while stuffing his hand into his pocket as he walks fast, heading toward the parking lot. Storing that in his memory, Tim quickly returns his attention to the man needing medical attention. "C'mere, Shyanne. Daddy needs your help okay?" He distracts her with what's more important.

"Okay." The little girl steps even closer to her daddy.

"Push down with both hands right here. Okay?" He looks at her little hands and thinks better of it. "No. better yet, _sit_ here on top of my jacket. This is _very _important, Honey. _Don'_t wiggle and _don'_t get up, okay?' Seeing her hesitation, he reassures her. "Honey, you won't hurt him. He _needs_ you to sit on this right now, okay?"

"Okay." She answers, her voice small, scared and heart-breaking.

"Good girl. ll be right back." Tim encourages her, hoping she'll fall in with what he's saying and actually move real soon because time's wasting. "I need you to stay right there until I get back. Okay?" He really wants to catch the bastard who did this but not at the expense of Andrew's life.

"You're leaving me?" She cries pitifully without moving any closer to her daddy's wound.

"No! I promise, I'm not leaving you. But, I have to catch the bad guy who did this okay? I _promise _I'll be right back." Tim looks at her pleadingly.

"_Gammy _says a handshake means you keep your word." Shyanne says firmly. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'll handshake on it, sweetie – but I have to run fast to catch him first okay? Hurry, help Daddy now while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Get him, Mr. Tim! He hurt my daddy!" She encourages him as she sits down beside his hands on the downed man's chest.

"Good Girl." Tim adjusts her position so she's sitting directly on the wound and holding back the bleeding. He steps back, taking time enough only to pull his backup weapon out of his sock before giving chase. "Remember, don't wiggle or get up. Okay?"

"I know. Mr. Tim. I know. Daddy, it's okay. Mr. Tim's gonna catch the bad guy and you'll be okay." Shyanne announces firmly, her eyes plastered to her daddy's face. "Right? Daddy? _Daddy_?"

With the five-year old's heartfelt words in his ear, Tim's gone, once again his heart up in his throat as his anger pumps energy into his strides. Damn it, this bastard needs to be brought to his knees for doing something like this! He pours all of his training into his motions as he works hard to gain some ground on the quickly moving culprit

Thankfully, the guys not actually running so it's not long before Tim's within range. He aims his weapon, and shouts at him. "NCIS! STOP!"

Startled, the man turns around. Immediately looking back in the direction of the fallen man, he starts laughing. In fact, he's soon laughing so hard, he's literally doubled over from the effort and Tim's handcuffed him before he even realizes it.

"You think it's funny, to shoot a man in front of his 5 year old daughter?" Tim snaps off angrily.

"Hell yeah it was funny. They call it a silencer for a reas…wait, _what_ did you say? 5 year …. Oh, Jesus… I didn't even see her there! Oh, my God! Shy!" Now, the dirt bag is no longer laughing. In fact, he genuinely looks horrified.

"What kind of a person does that in front of a child?" The NCIS Agent demands. "You expect me to believe you didn't hear her or see her walking next to him?"

"I didn't _see_ her there, man – I swear! All I saw was red! Oh, my God I tripped over her and didn't even realize it!"

"Why would you…wait…you _know_ them?" Tim demands in bewilderment. The man's use of a nickname for the 5 year old screams of personal vendetta against her father, the intended target. Taking a second look, Tim realizes not only that, but the relationship between this guy and the victim is unmistakable. They have to be related somehow, they look too much alike not to be. It turns the fire up on Tim's anger into white hot fury. "What kind of person _does _this to someone they know – e_specially_ if they have kids?"

Glaring back at Tim now, the guy has one thing to say. "I want a lawyer!"

*********NCIS*******

Shyanne is surprised by the arrival of lots of people, all at once – some wearing blue clothes and some wearing white clothes. Only two of them try to talk to her at once though. Still it's confusing as the one wearing white tries to make her get off her daddy's chest and the one wearing blue tries to ask her questions she doesn't understand. Finally, she can't take it anymore. "UH _HHH_! _**MR. TIM!"**_

"He's lucky I shot him. I _was_ gonna gut him like a fish!" The guilty man spits out angrily, as if suddenly angered enough to revoke his right to remain silent.

Jerking on the man's handcuffed wrists, Tim hurries him back toward the downed man and his distraught daughter as the little girl's panicked shout for him rents the otherwise calm afternoon. "Do NOT say that in front of that little girl!"

Tim pushes his handcuffed criminal into the hands of the first metro cop he sees on the scene; issuing him an order –"Read him his rights! And DON'T let him go anywhere near that little girl or _say_ anything to her!"

"**No! I'm helping Daddy! Mr. Tim said so!" **Shyanne's belligerent tone is loud and strong.

Sprinting towards her, Tim returns to the crowd of cops and E.M.T.'s surrounding Shyanne to find her staunchly refusing to cooperate with the E.M.T. trying to help her father.

"_No! Mr. Tim told Shyanne to stay right here!"_ She cries as strong arms attach themselves and attempt to lift her from her father's chest. "Daddy, get up!"She wails as she uses her hands to push on her daddy's unmoving arm.

"Let her go!" Tim requests firmly, his tone bordering on fury. "Let me talk to her."

The uniformed people step back but not far. Time is of the essence here. "Hurry."

"Mr. Tim!" Shyanne's relief is heart-breaking as her small arms reach for him, tears running down her already tear-streaked face. "They tried to make me move, but I told them…"

"I know, sweetheart, I heard what you told them. And you did a great job sitting on Daddy's wound, okay? But these people in white? They're here to help Daddy, now. Okay? You can come with me and let them take care of Daddy right away, okay?" Tim picks her up, but set her down on her feet, holding onto her hands, bending down at the knees and looking into her eyes as he speaks to her "It's their job. And we need to let them. Now, I owe you a handshake, don't I?"

"Yes! You do!" Shyanne replies firmly, her little hand going to her hip in a Prima Dona stance that has Tim's mouth quirking into a grin.

Putting his hand out, he welcomes her own hand in a genuine handshake.

"This is how Gammy promised things." She announces proudly as she keeps her hand in his for a minute longer.

"Gammy kept her word to you." Tim marvels on her level.

"To me and Kira - all the time!"

"That's important. Right?"

"Yes! Even Mommy and Daddy said that. Kira too!" Her eyes move back to her father as the downed man now laying on a medic's gurney is rolled toward the walking path. "They're taking my daddy?" Shyanne's tone is becoming agitated and louder as things in front of her keep changing. "Where are they taking Daddy?"

"Honey, it's okay. I promise you. They're like doctors. Okay? They're helping him but they have to get him to place where there are _more_ doctors. Okay?"

"But, he's okay, right?" She asks Tim point blank. Her eyes demanding the truth.

"I'm not going to promise that, honey because I don't know. That's _their_ job. To help him. So we have to _let _them, okay?"

"But you said it's okay!" She argues angrily.

"Honey, I said it's okay for them to help him. Because it's their job and we need to let them do it." Tim gently reminds her. "I'm not making you any promises I can' keep. Okay?"

"Okay." She whimpers. "Don't leave me?"

"C'mere." He encourages as he opens his arms and moves to lift her up into them. "I promise you this – I won't leave you."

"Kay" Cushioned in his arms, she cries against his shoulder, her own small shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. "I…***sniffle*** want **sniffle*** Mommy!"

"I know sweetie. I know." Tim tries to comfort her as he uses his back to carefully straighten up and to stand to his feet without letting go of her. Glaring at the Metro cops waiting to question her again after their failed first attempt, Tim sternly yet without raising his voice, tells them off. "There's no reason to make this harder on her than it has to be. I already handed off to you guys, the guy who did it!" Nodding his head in the direction of the still sitting handcuffed man.

"Yeah? Wanna tell us how you just happened to do that, Mr. NCIS?" The youngest looking metro cop there, sneered, seemingly oblivious to the distraught little girl in their midst.

"Look, I'll answer any question you have. Once. Anything more than that will mean you calling my boss since you'll have to call him and tell him why I'm late getting back to work." Tim replies, instinctively wrapping his arms a little tighter around Shyanne, whos' beginning to grow quieter as she nestles more comfortably into his hold. "And don't expect me to say anything that's going to upset her."

"In other words, you're refusing to cooperate." The smart-assed cop jibes.

Tim rolls his eyes. "_Not _what I said. Look just point me in the direction of your supervisor and I'll answer _his_ questions instead. Will _that_ work?"

"Uhm, No. We're good." Mr. Attitude concedes as he whips out his notebook that instantly puts Tim in mind of Gibbs.

"Yeah?" Tim quietly challenges with the Gibbs-patented lift of his eyebrows while he gently shifts Shyanne in his arms as he feels her slide into an exhausted slumber.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Actually, Officer Tate." A new voice throws itself into the conversation, in the form of a female metro cop. "You need to take this over to the bench over there. The little girl is asleep. Have a heart and let this poor man sit down with her, will you?"

"Was just gonna say that, Joanne."

"Sure. Oh, and Captain Reynolds is looking for you."

Glancing around, the smart-mouthed cop seems to shrink in his shoes as he spies an older, taller cop heading in their direction. "Must have followed your scent." He mutters.

"What was that, Tate?" She demands with quiet fury.

"I said he's comin' over here."

"Uh Huh. Still a pig, huh, Tate?" Joanne snipes. "Mr?" She turns to Tim, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"McGee. Tim McGee, NCIS"

"NCIS." She marvels as they walk toward the bench. " Coincidence?"

"Me being here? Absolutely. I was on my lunch hour, actually. Sitting over there on that bench when Shyanne here and her father were walking by. She spotted my badge when the sun shone on it. They stopped for her to look at it. They were on their way to the playground over there when I headed back to my car. Next thing I know, Shyanne's screaming for her dad. When I turned back to look, he was on the ground at her feet and that piece of….was standing over him. Did something to him, then took off real fast."

"You didn't waste any time taking care of things." She admires.

"Instinct – Comes from years on the job – under the right boss and training, I guess." Tim embarrassingly admits.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Son." A deep, rough male voice speaks up from beyond Tim's vision Turning his head slowly, the NCIS agent now realizes he's already said what Metro LEO's needed to hear – to an actual Metro Cop supervisor. "Damned good job done, here. Damned good. You helped save the victim, kept the very vulnerable and scared witness as calm as possible under the circumstances and nailed the dirtbag responsible. Couldn't ask for more – from anybody"

Nodding. Tim quietly speaks his thanks as his eyes take in the nametag on the man's shirt. "Thank you, Sir. Does this mean you're done with me, Captain Reynolds?"

"We'll need your written statement of course." The older man replies with a small smile that speaks of his respect for Tim's handling of the situation.

Again, Tim nods. "Sure."

"But, you can take care of that after we get this little angel settled." The older man points to Shyanne, his face a picture of compassion. "Child Protective Services has been notified. They're on their way.

"Oh." Tim's heart drops. The last thing he wants to do is release this little girl into the world of Foster Care, bouncing from one home to another "Isn't there some way she wouldn't have to go through that, Captain?"

"She's already on your heart, heh? Not that I don't understand. I mean look at her. The poor thing" Captain Reynolds lets Tim see he's human. "Look, Agent McGee. I'm a grandfather, myself. I know I'd hate like hell to see one my little granddaughters put in Child Protective Services. But unless we find some family members…? You know how it works. We don't have a choice."

"She and her father were talking earlier about Shyanne forgetting for a minute that her sister, mother and I think both grandmothers recently died in a car accident." Tim informs them. "Add that to the fact that the guy who did this knows them personally – and I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess you're not going to find a reliable family member."

"Doesn't sound like it." Captain Reynolds sadly agrees. "But we'll give it our best. Tell you what, it's obvious that she's attached to you – so, you can hold onto her until they get here."

"I'm not letting her go at all unless and until I have to, Captain. I promised her I wasn't leaving her and I meant it. She's already learned to value a person's promise to her."

"Son, that's not a promise you can keep. Not letting go of her."

"I'm gonna do whatever I have to, Captain." Tim argues. "But, right now, I have to call my boss. It's a lot later than I'm supposed to be getting back to work." Tim sits down on the bench and shifts one arm around until he can get snake his hand down into his pocket and get his phone out without disturbing Shyanne while she continues to sleep on his shoulder. Flipping it open, he calls Gibbs.

"Hey, Boss. I know… I know… I'm sorry. But, something came up."

"Lemme talk to him, son." Captain Reynolds holds his hand out for the phone and Tim adds his name to the attempt to placate the man on the other end. "Boss, the Metro Police Captain on the scene wants to talk to you." Handing over the phone Tim tells the man trying to help out what he needs to know, "Agent Gibbs."

Captain Reynolds nods, takes the phone and walks away. "Agent Gibbs? Captain Reynolds, Metro P.D. Yes, Sir, here's what we've got.…"

_**********NCIS*************_

"Agent McGee. I know she's traumatized but we really need to take her and get her settled in somewhere for the night." The matronly woman from Child Protective Services says sadly. "We have trained professionals on standby to help deal with this sort of thing. I promise we'll dig deep to try to find members of her family before we have to even think of placing her in a temporary foster home."

"Look. She hasn't let go of me since it happened. You can't rip me away from her like this!" Tim objects in an angry stage whisper so as to not wake Shyanne up from where she's still napping on his shoulder.

It's been a tiring forty minutes since Shyanne's screams first brought Tim running. And right now, things seem to be spiraling out of control for the little girl's future. It's taking all of Tim's inner strength to stand here and fight it out, rather than just tighten his hold on her and walk away in defiance. Fighting the system won't help and he knows that but damn it, something has to work here and soon or this little girl's going to have one too many promises made to her but not kept. And that's not even including her father's condition if and when he gets stabilized at the hospital.

"We have to take her, Sir." The woman pushes. "It's getting darker out and we need to get her settled."

"NO. At least… not yet. Give me a few minutes. _Please_. I'll think of something! Whatever it takes not to break my promise to her!"

"Fine. As long as you walk with me to my car while we wait." She concedes while walking in a way that says she fully expects Tim to get to his feet and follow her. "I know you mean well, but there are more important things in her life than whether or not you're here when she wakes up."

Walking beside the woman with Shyanne in his arms, Tim feels his heart sinking. What can he do? He doesn't have any claim on her. He's not her immediate family. All he is is a stranger she and her dad happened to meet long enough that she can put his face with the name and the memory of the badge. The question remains, what to tell the five year old when she wakes up and has to go with a stranger because in the eyes of the law, Tim's too much of a stranger for her to stay with?

Lost in his thoughts, Tim is walking without noticing anyone around him, except the little girl on his shoulder and the woman walking beside him. When she stops walking, he stops as well, his eyes coming up off the ground to meet hers. "I don't have any solution. But you can't take her without letting me talk to her and explaining to her why she has to go with you."

"I'm not sure I understand why that's something you have to do, Agent McGee." The woman's getting testy. "But, alright. Quickly, please!"

"Hang on a minute." A new voice is heard from behind Tim's shoulder.

The familiarity of that voice calms Tim's nerves enough that he doesn't nervously whip around to see who it is. In fact, when the hand comes up to supportively grip his shoulder, the weight of this situation seems to slide off his shoulders completely and he can't help but smile even as he nervously greets the man he never expected to see in the middle of this situation. "Boss?"


	3. Chapter 3

With arrangements made by Gibbs for Andrew's car to be delivered to his driveway, Shyanne's car seat is retrieved and installed in Tim's car. Noticing the shakiness of his agent's hands, the Team Leader switches things up and quickly has both Tim and the now awake but eerily silent five year old sitting in his own back seat as he drives them to the hospital to await word on Andrew's condition.

When they arrive at the hospital, Gibbs wastes no time finding a parking space in the emergency room parking lot and the three of them silently head inside. Walking beside Tim as the younger man carries Shyanne on his shoulder, Gibbs silently hands Tim back his phone.

Speaking for the first time since they got in the car, Tim quietly thanks him. For Gibbs, this is too unreal the quietness of the preschooler as well as the pall of sadness that's hovering like a shroud over his too quiet agent. But, he says nothing because he knows the only thing that can change this is good news from the doctors about the little girl's father.

Metro's case against the man's brother is air-tight thanks to Tim's quick action so there is nothing NCIS needs to do there. Children's' Services has promised to turn over every rock possible for more members of Shyanne's family and get back in touch with Gibbs when they find someone. In the meantime, all Tim, Gibbs and little Shyanne can do is wait.

***NCIS***

Standing against the wall several hours later, watching his agent as the young man sits stubbornly holding Shyanne as she falls back asleep Gibbs frowns. He's not sure what he should do right now because while he wants to be setting up his house for the little girls stay, he doesn't want to leave them here alone. The worst part is that none of his team is available to help him with this right now. Sighing, Gibbs straightens up and changes his focus. They can take care of setting up for her later. Right now, their focus should be on Andrew.

Sitting here in the hospital waiting room, holding Shyanne as she sleeps, Tim realizes her bottom is wet – and tacky as if she'd sat in….oh, God, she got her father's blood on her, which means….._oh, God, no!_

"Andrew Edwards?" A doctor wearing the standard white coat now stands in front of him, Gibbs already on his feet next to Tim, asking the question they both want answers to. "What can you tell us?"

"We're here for Andrew." Tim throws out there. Getting to his feet, he turns and sets the child down on the seats before turning back to the doctor.

"Are you family?"

"Uncle." Gibbs says without batting an eye.

"Brother." Tim joins the charade without missing a beat.

With a look that says he clearly doesn't believe them, the doctor sighs. "He's in for a fight. He's lost a lot of blood. Also have to keep an eye out for infection, so we're keeping him in Intensive Care overnight. No visitors."

"Wait, no!" Tim argues as a reflex, thinking of Shyanne's need to see that her father's alive.

"I already told you – he cannot have visitors" The doctor insists firmly.

"His daughter." Tim points to Shyanne on the chairs behind him. "Has the right to see that he's still alive!"

The doctor glances over at the sleeping child and pauses. It's obvious he's actually hearing what Tim's telling him. His attention goes back to the young man as Tim throws something else out there.

"His room has a window, right? A door with a window?_ Something_ that will let her at least _see_ him?"

"All right. Yes, his room has a glass wall." The doctor gives in. "Usually, we don't allow children back there, but I _will_ make an exception; _just _this once. But, she _has_ to stay quiet! And she _has _to stay with you! _Five _minutes – _outside_ his room. That's _all_ I can give you."

"Thank you." Tim's response is quiet and genuinely full of gratitude. Turning, he gently wakes Shyanne up with some movement of her shoulders and his announcement. "C'mon, Shyanne. Time to go see how Daddy's doing."

The little girl's head pops up off the chair and she quickly sits up. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. The Doctor said you could go see him now. For a few minutes."

"Just for a few minutes?" Shyanne asks sleepily as Tim picks her up. Snuggling her head tiredly on his shoulder, she yawns and reaches out to wrap her arm around his neck to hold on.

"That's right, sweetie. Five minutes."

The look on the boss' face says it all. Tim breathes easier. Since he's not an expert at reading him, the best he can take away from the look on the man's face is just that; this was the right thing to do.

*****NCIS*****

"Is Daddy sleeping?" Shyanne's question is quietly asked, as if she understands that it's not okay to be loud in this part of the hospital as they stand outside the patient's room, looking in.

"Yes, Honey. Daddy is sleeping." Tim answers her just as quietly, his eyes watching her for any signs of stress at what she's seeing.

"What are all those things?" She points to the IV monitor and the other machines near the bed.

"The machines around his bed?" Tim questions so he'll know exactly what she's looking for.

"Yes. What are they doing to him?" Her tone's not panicked, but it is getting a little louder as if she is getting upset.

"They're helping him. Sweetie. I promise. Daddy's going to be taken care of really good here, okay?"

Calmer now, Shyanne looks at Tim for the first time since coming to a stop outside Andrew's glass wall. "Okay. We're _not_ supposed to wake Daddy _up_. We're not!"

With a small quiet laugh at her sudden take charge demeanor, Tim answers her. "You're right, we're not. And now that we've seen him, we're gonna go and get something to eat and get some sleep. Okay?"

"Okay."

Turning to leave, Tim leads the way with Shyanne now walking on her own, holding his hand. Trailing behind them, Gibbs senses the need to look back. What he sees when he does, causes him to stop in his tracks. "Take her to the cafeteria, Tim. I'll be there in 5."

Turning to look back at the boss in surprise, Tim's eyes widen at what he sees. A firm shake of the boss' head and a pointed look down at Shyanne and Tim gets the message. She's already seen him and has settled peacefully into the understanding that her daddy's sleeping and will be taken care of here. There's no need to tell her that he's opened his eyes because he's probably barely awake and barely cognizant. That disorientation would surely scare her more than anything.

Nodding in understanding, Tim leads Shyanne away as Gibbs turns to watch the patient at the center of all their concern, through the window. He feels for him, the loss of his wife and child already connecting them on the degree of shared grief few others the older man is surrounded by on a daily basis can ever hope to understand. Losing your mother at the same time, in the same tragic accident had to have been pure hell for this young man. And if he had a good relationship with his daughters' other grandmother, well, then the hell he'd gone through had to be even greater. This guy's been through the wringer. You can't help but feel for him.

Unexpectedly, a voice close by him breaks into Gibbs' thoughts. "Looks like he's wanting to talk to you. You can go on in. But keep it brief."

Glancing at the nurse that's come to stand beside him, Gibbs nods. "Thanks."

He heads into the room and walks over to the bed. Sure enough, Andrew is awake and looking like he's got something important to say. Before the agent can say anything, the patient begins to speak.

"Shy….ok?"

"She's fine."

"Who….you?"

"NCIS Special Agent Gibbs. You met Agent McGee at the park. He works for me."

"My keys and wallet?"

I'm sure they're with the rest of your clothes."

"Key… my house… you can….take….keep Shy….there..."

"We'll take care of it. We'll take care of her."

Andrew nods, his eyes beginning to slide closed again. "Plse….don't let….my famly….get Shy."

"No one is taking your daughter away from you, Mr. Edwards. " Gibbs vows. "We'll keep her safe until you're out of here and ready to have her back."

"Thank….u."

Watching as the wounded man is pulled back under by the exhaustion and need for healing sleep his body is craving, Gibbs stands to his feet and heads out, needing to locate the man's belongings. As soon as he gets what they need, they can head out. Whipping out his phone, he makes a few calls as he walks; one to put in a request to Metro to secure the patient's well-being with a guard outside his hospital room and the other to the woman from Children's' Services, offering her the update on this family's obviously complicated situation.

_*******NCIS*******_

"What's your name?" Shyanne asks boldly as Gibbs joins the quiet pair at the table in the dining room some fifteen minutes later.

"Gibbs." The silver-haired man answers her with a gentle smile as he watches her gulp down her cup of milk.

"Mr. Gibbs, are we going to stay with you?" Shyanne asks without a hint of sadness as soon as she's done drinking. She knows Daddy is upstairs sleeping and safe so she's calm now.

Tim's eyes come off the child and move over to his boss' expression. Gibbs appears to be silently waiting for him to respond to that. "I can take care of her at my place. If I can get a few days off, Boss. If need be I can get Sarah to help look after her so I don't have to miss much work at all."

Shyanne's eyes go wide. "Who's Sara? Oops. I'm sorry. Shyanne's not suppsd to interrupt."

"Thank you for the apology, Shyanne. Sarah is my sister." Tim replies without missing a beat. He did, after all, help instill manners in his sister when he spent countless hours babysitting her and helping to raise her while his father was away. He knows the value of maintaining consistency in child rearing rules. Hearing what the child is already familiar with just made it all that much more simple to get in line with it without missing a step.

"Do you give me?" Shyanne asks hesitantly.

"Do I give you what, Sweetie?" The young man asks with confusion.

"Do you give me for interrupting you?" Shyanne asks with worry in her tone.

"Oh. Yes. I _for _give you." Tim offers with a smile as he realizes what she means. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that already."

"It's okay. I give you." She replies without hesitation and a slight shrug of her shoulders that rustles a smirk out of Gibbs.

The child's cheerfulness is contagious and soon both men sitting there with her are sporting small smiles of their own as they watch her dig in hungrily to the plate of French fries and grilled chicken strips Tim had gotten for her to eat. Seeing her licking her fingers with utter enjoyment broadens those smiles as they revel in her ability to enjoy the moment to the fullest.

Seeing that Tim has no food or even coffee in front of him, Gibbs silently gets up from the table and goes in search of something the younger man can put on his stomach. The guy's a bundle of nerves; that much is obvious, but he's still gotta eat. A few minutes later, the Team Leader returns to the table with a pre-wrapped sandwich and a cup of coffee, sweetened heavily and lightened with a double shot of cream, setting the items down in front of his agent without saying a word.

As the sandwich and coffee appear in front of him, Tim's focus shifts back to Gibbs. "Thanks, Boss."

He's not sure why but he feels like he's walking in quicksand here. For the umpteenth time since this first happened, he's grateful beyond measure that the boss is here. What's even more helpful is the feeling that the man's not planning on going anywhere just yet.

With just a nod, Gibbs accepts the thanks and sits back down and scrutinizes the younger man silently for a minute.

It's not long before Tim's next observation proves that he's clued in to what Gibbs is thinking. "You don't agree with that idea."

"Got more room at my place and a yard. Closer to everything…the team...here." Gibbs observes. With Andrew's request that he and Tim not let anyone in his family get their hands on his daughter, there's no way they're staying at the man's house, but that doesn't mean they can't go there and get what they need to take care of the little girl. The phone call's already been made, securing Metro's cooperation in clearing the house and keeping watch so that when they get there, no surprises will jump out at them.

Looking down at his coffee, Tim thinks about this and the fact that this man in front of him who has suffered the soul-wrenching loss of a daughter himself, is opening his home and himself up to another child; one that's not his own. The last thing Tim wants to do is make light of that. Raising his head up, he nods as he looks his boss straight on. "Thank you."

Another short nod is all there is left on that conversation before the Team Leader diverts their discussion to moving forward. "Team's not available so it's just you and me. Feel like shopping?"

"Sure. Guess we need a lot of stuff. What store do you have in mind?"

"Not a store." Gibbs says with a slight smirk as he holds out his hand with a key in it. "Ready to go?" He asks Shyanne with an encouraging smile. The Team Leader once again mentally sends up a silent thank you that it had been easy to pick the house key from he few others on the sparsely populated key chain in Andrew's belongings. The only two other keys on there had been obvious in their own rite; a truck key and a storage lock key that looked anything but like a house key.

"You got the key to his place?" Tim's shocked and relieved all at the same time.

"Daddy's key?" Shyanne speaks for the first time in a few minutes. She excitedly gets to her feet, jumping up and down in place. "We're going to my house?"

"We'll talk about it on the way." Gibbs reassures her as he waits to see whose hand she'll take. It's a lift to his heart when she takes both of their hands in hers, the three of them walking together through the halls of the hospital as they head out.

_*******NCIS*******_

As Gibbs drives, Tim's lost in his thoughts while Shyanne sings to herself in the backseat. If they have a key to the house, why would Gibbs suggest they keep the preschooler at his house instead of her own? _Right, Shyanne's uncle did try to kill her father today. So is she in danger now? Wait does that mean…._

"Boss,…?"

"Metro's got it covered. He's fine. House is secure." The Team Leader offers quietly so as to not draw the five year old in the back seat into the conversation or give her something to worry about. "We go in, get what we need, get out."

Tim nods, in awe of the fact that not only has Gibbs read his mind without being off base; but also has gotten ahead of the situation, apparently. This also brings to mind that there's obviously a lot more going on here than Tim's aware of. He hopes that gets cleared up before too much more time goes by.

_*******NCIS*******_

Reaching the house a short time later, Tim is shocked to see that although it's small, it's absolutely spotless inside, the walls covered in photos of the once happy family of four in all typical stages of the two beautiful little girls' lives. It's clear that the five-year old's little sister was just as precious and gorgeous as Shyanne; her blue eyes and blonde hair a surprise from two dark haired parents.

Another wall full of photos showcases the little girls' mother's family. Just as the younger child obviously inherited her looks from her uncle and maternal grandmother, it's obvious that Shyanne got hers from her maternal grandfather in addition to her father, if the photos told the story correctly. Still more photos with Andrew and his wife along with their mothers with both little girls testify to just how much both grandmothers were loved by all four members of this immediate family.

An Armed Services Flag is framed with the wife's father's name engraved on it, along with a framed print dated a year before Shyanne was born, that cites cancer's unfortunate double-barreled win over the man's life drives home to both agents, just how much this little girl has lost; how much her father has lost.

There are very few photos here of Andrew's side of the family. In fact there are only two. One is that of the same slender, good-looking woman found in the other photos with the girls; this time with three young men surrounding her in a way that makes it clear she is their mother. It's easy to see Andrew in the photo and his attacker as well. But there's a third young man here and that bears investigating later. The second photo seems to make a mockery of the here and now, showing two baby boys one much older but still very much a baby in his own rite. It's a sad situation spelled out in photographs.

**_****NCIS****_**

Following Shyanne up the stairs when she says her bedroom is up there, Tim glances back at the boss where he's perusing the family's photographic history, before focusing once again on the little girl running up the stairs before him. When they reach her bedroom, Tim has to blink away the blurriness from his vision at the sight of the huge portrait hanging there of both little girls with the beautiful woman who Shyanne strongly resembles.

"That's me and Kira with Mommy." Shyanne says sadly as she takes Tim's hand while still holding her doll from the car ride in her other hand. "I really miss them."

"I know, Honey." Tim tries to soothe her as he leads her away from the photo. He knows he has to keep her thinking in the here and now to save her from getting bogged down in the sadness and grief. Keeping his voice as cheerful as he can, he turns her attention where he needs it to go. "You ready to get some of your things so we can go to Agent Gibbs' house?"

"Why can't Shyanne sleep in her own bed?" The little girl asks in confusion.

"Well, because your daddy wanted us to keep you company while he can't. And we want to do that where we'll be a lot closer to your daddy. That way when he's ready for visitors tomorrow, you can go see him sooner."

"I can go _see_ him?" Shyanne's hope just to be able to see her father in the hospital is heartbreaking when the proof of everything else she's already lost surrounds them here.

"Yes." Tim manages while swallowing hard around the lump in his throat.

"That's awesome!" She cheers. In the next breath, she drops the doll from her hand and dances in place on both feet before running out of the room, calling out as she moves. "Shyanne has to go potty first!"

*****NCIS*****

Tim's breathing out a sigh of relief that he finally got Shyanne to change into a fresh pair of underwear and pants by getting her to show him where they were kept and asking her tell him which ones she wanted while she was in the bathroom. A quick open of the door and tossing the clothes inside the bathroom before shutting the door had gotten the job done, with a peal of laughter from the child. "Mr. Tim, you're so silly! You threw my panties in the tub."

"Sorry, Shyanne. Can you get them without falling in?" Tim had asked with worry he hadn't been able to hide.

"Yes! Shyanne's a big girl!"

"I know, Honey. But I need you to be careful anyway Okay?"

"Yes. Sir."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later and a quick request that she put the wet ones in the bag he handed her, and everything there is okay now.

****NCIS****

With a suitcase full of Shyanne's clothes and big gym bag full of toys and games that are familiar and comforting to her, they're on their way to Gibbs' house. Tim's not surprised to see that the boss had raided the kitchen cabinets and freezer while he and Shyanne had been busy upstairs. With food that the preschooler s already used to eating, this temporary situation should go over easier for her.

It's been a long day but she slept for a long time earlier so there's no telling when she'll fall asleep. Carrying her in the house, Tim sets her down on her feet inside the front door. Gibbs beckons to her as he heads to the living room floor, where he sets one of the gym bags with her toys in it down in front of her. "Have at it." He smiles at her before he walks over to the television and turns it on low enough that she can still hear it for background noise. She's used to a noisy house in all probability so if it's too quiet here, it might spook her.

Bringing in the rest of Shyanne's stuff, Tim's shocked to find a Disney movie playing on the boss' television when he comes inside for the last time, shucking off his coat inside the front door. Hearing the familiar music, he takes himself to the living room to check on the little girl's reaction to a movie versus the toys. He's pleasantly surprised to find she's engrossed in her toys even as she sings to the music.

Gesturing from beside him, Gibbs draws the younger man into the kitchen where he points him toward the freshly made coffee. Watching Tim fix himself a cup of caffeine the way he likes it, the Team Leader lays everything out on the table that he knows about this situation. Filling Tim in on what Andrew has requested means knowing that it will amp up the younger man's concern for the little girl playing safely in the next room. That's a good thing. It will keep them both on their toes. With one spoken concern regarding the accident that claimed four lives, all of whom were extremely close to Shyanne, Tim lets the rest sink in without comment.

A few short moments later, Tim's once again watching the preschooler play while Gibbs heads upstairs to get the guest room ready for his pint sized guest. It's not long before the boss comes back down stairs, bringing him a fresh cup of coffee as he joins them in the living room. They don't interfere with her and they're not surprised she's become at ease with individual play. Becoming an only child has obviously made that necessary. Silently, the two of them watch Shyanne play herself and her stuffed animals and dolls into sleep long after 2300 hours.

Without a word, Gibbs gets to his feet and scoops the little girl up, carrying her up to her temporary bed, leaving Tim downstairs with time to think and a hell of a lot to think about.

.

_********NCIS********_

"Somethin' on your mind?" Gibbs asks into the silence that has taken over his living room. He's come back downstairs from making sure Shyanne was sleeping deeply enough that she wasn't going to wake up soon, to find the young man standing at his sliding glass doors, looking anything but all right.

Tim sighs as he shakes his head, turning to face the boss. He's upset with himself because if Gibbs hadn't shown up when he had….well, there's no question he'd have lost control of the situation – and been forced to break his promise to Shyanne. On top of that, the sinking suspicion that Shyanne should never have been left to deal with her father's injury on her own is beginning to weigh on him like a huge anchor.

Wherever the boss has willingly stepped in here, Tim's stood silently by and let him because this is touching such a personal note for the man that it feels wrong to do otherwise. Sure Shyanne trusted Tm at first, but she has no problem with trusting or feeling safe with Gibbs either, so it's a win-win situation. Which means that while Gibbs has been settling her into bed Tim's been re-examining her clothes from earlier in the day. It _is_ blood on her pants.

Which can only mean one thing. It was wrong for Tim to handle that situation by using a five year old little girl to stem the bleeding the way he did. He's damned lucky that Shyanne wasn't bothered by the state of her clothing. But, he's not letting himself off the hook nearly as easy as that. Which is why he can only shake his head in a negative answer to the boss' question. Sure, there's something on his mind, but he damned sure can't talk about it right now.

Gibbs sighs tiredly. He knows his agent enough to know guilt sitting on his shoulders when he sees it. The question is: guilt about what? Glancing around the room as a way to give himself some time to pull his thoughts together, he spies the preschooler's clothes sitting haphazardly on the bag they'd been carried here in from the child's house. Walking over to them, he looks more closely at the pants sitting on top. There's his answer because that's clearly blood and that can only mean one thing.

"She moved around, dislodged the jacket."

"It's my fault" Tim replies quietly but with enough weight that it's impossible to miss the guilt he's already feeling.

"How?"

"I never told her not to move the jacket. I only told her not to wiggle or get up. He wouldn't have lost as much blood as he did if I'd stayed with him instead of running after his attacker!"

"Second guessing yourself won't change anything. Tim. You did what you thought was right. Her father recovering and he's gonna be fine."

"Being in Intensive care because you lost too much blood is not fine, Boss!" Tim's anquish is unmistakable even as he fights to keep his voice down.

_**Thwack**_

The non-verbal message lacked any real strength. Tim looks intently at his boss, waiting for what he knows is the forthcoming explanation. Sure enough, less than two heartbeats later, he hears it.

"It's better than it would have been if you hadn't _been _there!"

The silence that descends between them as Tim processes that truth isn't a comfortable one but it does give them space to breathe. Thankfully, it's not long before that silence is broken.

"I know." The younger man sighs with resignation. The boss is right on all counts here. None of what he's thinking changes anything. Even as he mentally chastises himself, the older man begins speaking again. What he hears shocks Tim completely.

"I probably woulda done the same thing."

"Really?" Tim's response slips out without a filter. It's not like the boss to placate someone but this situation doesn't sound like something he would have handled the same way either, so skepticism is ruling the moment.

"You did good, Tim. But your focus should be on that little girl upstairs."

"I know, Boss."

With a nod, the discussion is dropped. Nodding at the clothes on the table, Gibbs heads out of the room. "Clean up. Then get some sleep. Got a long day tomorrow."

Picking up in the living room, Tim heads upstairs and plants himself in the chair by Shyanne's bed, his feet propped up on the end of the bed. If she needs someone to chase away her bad dreams, he'll be here.

_*****NCIS*****_

Checking on Shyanne a while later, Gibbs isn't surprised to find Tim sleeping in the chair by her bed with his feet propped up on the bed. But he is proud of him for it. He slips a pillow up behind the younger man's head and drapes a light blanket over the rest of him to keep off the chill before stopping in the doorway.

Standing here looking at that angelic face on the sleeping child, Gibbs smiles. It's been easy to feel like he has to be there for her. She's vulnerable and such a joy to be around and obviously in need of being given a safe environment. But he does need to back away enough to let Tim do the work on this. He's who the little girl bonded with. This is just temporary and no one is out to replace her father.

Andrew is going to recover. It's as simple as that. This….is just temporary. Besides, his focus needs to be on keeping Tim focused and steady on his feet as the younger man finds his way through this task of looking after Shyanne while her father cannot; not on running roughshod over him to do it for him. Time to back off and let his agent step up like he's fully capable of doing.

With a smile on his face, directed at both of them, he slips from the room, leaving Tim be as he keeps his promise to Shyanne, not to leave her.


End file.
